The Proposition
by Idancer
Summary: He needed help,she needed help,so what did they do? They helped one another. Now they're both on a worldwind ride of emotions, and don't know where the next stop is. Join Draco and Hermione as they struggle to find a solution
1. The Proposal

**Chapter One: The Proposal**

She sighed in frustration. She had been in the library for two hours and still was working on her Advanced Arithmancy homework. The library had been empty due to it being a Saturday and a quiddich game going on between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Meaning the boys were watching and checking out the competition for this year's cup. She knew 6th year would be tough but she didn't expect the work to be this hard. As she wrote down what she thought to be the answer, she heard the floor creak behind her.

"You know you did that wrong, right?" Someone had said. She turned around and who else did she come across… it was none other then the bouncing ferret himself. Draco Malfoy.

"And who are you to tell me, Mr. Second in class?" She replied turning back around towards her work.

"Well second I may be, but what are the two classes you seem to always trail behind me in?" he asked

She took a deep breathe trying to gain control on the anger that was overwhelming her. "Potions and Arithmancy" She looked towards him again, trying to see what he was getting at, "what's your point Malfoy, come here just to gloat?"

"No, even though I would enjoy that, I'm here with a proposal"

"Oh really and what is it you propose?" She asked

"Oh just something that will benefit the both of us in our studies…I help you in Arithmancy and you help me in Transfiguration." He finished and all was quiet "So what do you say?"

The silence was broken by her laughter "You cannot be serious! You want me to help you, so you can help me? Are you insane man? When have we ever gotten along long enough to not want to kill each other?"

"Granger I don't think your seeing this through… I need the help other wise I'll never hear the end of it with my father, and you need the help other wise you'll be here all day and still not be done with that homework, and pretty soon the teachers will think twice about making you Head Girl for next year." He paused so she could soak in all the information "So again I ask… what do you say?"

She didn't respond right away. Deep down she knew she should say yes, especially if it meant getting help on something she would still be doing tomorrow to finish. She also knew that Malfoy had problems with transfiguration, hearing from some Ravenclaws that had class with him.

"Can I get back to you with my answer tomorrow?" She asked.

" I guess, although don't do it while others are around… I wouldn't want them to know I've stooped so low as to ask you for help." And with that he turned and walked out of the library.

"How can I say no to a statement like that?" She said to herself and with that returned back to her homework to check if she indeed had put the wrong answer down as Malfoy had said she did.


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR

A/N: Sorry the chapters are short for right now. They will get longer I promise.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Decision **

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron so they could walk down to dinner together. When they entered the Great Hall, she could hear the loud chatter from everyone about the quidditch game. Who scored how many goals and who blocked what passes, were floating everywhere around her. But for Hermione quidditch was a bore, except for when her boys were playing.

" So what did you do all day 'Mione?" Harry asked here while he was helping himself to a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Oh just straining over my Arithmancy homework… so how was the quidditch game? Any competition this year?" She said trying to get off the topic of school work.

"Well Ravenclaware flying pretty well this year, but Hufflepuff shouldn't give us any problems, right Harry?" Ron said nudging to get Harry's attention.

" What?" He said turning his focus back to them "…oh yeah no problem at all." He added, while returning to his food.

Hermione turned her to see what was distracting Harry so much. What she saw took her by surprise. Ginny and Seamus laughing away rather close to one another. Now the couple themselves was not what she was surprised about. Ginny and Seamus had been dating for about two weeks now, ever since he asked when school started again. It was the fact that is seemed Harry had a problem with it. She's noticed him staring at them before in the common room and in the hallways, in between classes. It was finally clicking in her mind that Harry must have started having feelings for Ginny. Why else would he be so bothered by this.

_I'll ask him about it later _she thought to herself _I wonder if she's really over Harry, or if she's just using Seamus to get her mind off of him? Well I'll figure it out soon enough_

* * *

Later while Hermione was lying in bed she kept going over in her mind weather or not she should take up Malfoy's offer. 

_He could just be using this time to find more ways to make fun of me… but that can't be true, because he said so himself that he need help himself and that is something I know I've never heard or thought I would hear Malfoy say. _She kept moving restlessly in her bed trying to come to a conclusion.

_I think I'll take the chance… anyways it's just for school work right, what's that worst that could happen? We get into an argument and the whole thing's called off, and I work by myself again. Not that bad. _And with that decision she fell asleep. Unaware of the fact that the Decision she made may change his and her future forever.


End file.
